When Life Goes On
by toastedVergl
Summary: A teen named Dylan sets off on his adventure in the world of pokemon and discovers friendship, disaster, and even a taboo love.will Dylan and his friends make it through the trials of the trainers adventure and face a criminal organization more dangerous and ruthless than before, or will they crack under the pressure.
1. intro and preparation

When Life Goes On

_This story is from the perspective of a trainer and his Pokémon. _

"Speech"= talking (human)

_(Speech)_= thought

-Speech-= telepathy

**Speech**= translated from poke speech

I am Dylan O'nallerway, son of the commercial fisherman Jonathan and Jeannette O'nallerway. Today is the day I turn sixteen and finally start my adventure (better late than never, am I right?). I am blonde with blue/hazel eyes and am a rather lanky fellow. I lived my life in Slateport in the Hoenn region; that was until a series of events had changed my life drastically, the death of my parents. When I was 12 my parent's boat had sank on one of their outings, my dad's body had been found two days later when he washed up on Lilycove, however, my mother's was never discovered. After that it was decided that I was to move to Dewford with my grandparents. This is where I received my first Pokémon.

It was my thirteenth birthday and after the party I decided to take a stroll on the beach when I heard an odd cry coming from Granite cave. I ran to investigate when a short, dark figure came screaming bloody murder out of the cave being chased by a group of zubat and. I ran to try to help when the dark figure tripped and fell; however, once I reached the figure and picked it up the horde of zubat focused their rage on me. As I went running back to the village I was pelted with wings and leech lives, but all I cared about was getting the thing I picked up back to safety. I was halfway to the village when a zubat knocked me off my feet by tackling my knees. As I turned to face the end the zubat had stopped dead in the air and were flung back into the cave; I turned to see that our savior was my grandma and her alakazam, Foodin, which not only had saved both the creature and I but also progressed to drag us back to the poke center while grandma scolded me for running off to the cave alone. Upon reaching the center it was discovered that the creature was a badly injured Sableye that had its right eye gem cracked. After a week of recovery for both the sableye and I, I had started to return home when I realized I was being followed by the sableye that I saved. After begging grandma and grandpa to keep it they decided it was time for me to start training my own Pokémon. This sableye has been named Jestler and to this day remains my best friend and main cohort in pranking.

Today, three years later I am spending the day with my Aunt and Uncle along with my grandparents in Oldale town, gathering supplies for my journey to join the league and achieve my dream of becoming the champion. As I said my final goodbyes to my relatives I headed out the door with Jestler on my shoulder.

"Are you ready broski" I asked Jestler.

**Ready as ever broseidon, where do we go first? Jestler** wondered in his usual uppity demeanor.

"I think Birch's lab to get my official starter" I explained to Jestler.

_Well that is the end of chapter one everybody, hope it wasn't too boring. I promise the next chapter will have loads more speaking in it (WOAH now that's a thought!). This is my first attempt at a fanfic so please be gentle. Leave some feedback so that I may know what to change or develop for the next part._


	2. Chapter 2

_When Life Goes On_

_This story is from the perspective of a trainer and his Pokémon._

"Speech"= talking (human)

_(Speech)_= thought

-Speech-= telepathy

**Speech**= translated from poke speech

Upon reaching Birch's lab I had to choose which official starter I would take on my journey. The options were a newly hatched Torchic, the most chosen of the three starters and with good reason, a clumsy Mudkip that fell off a table as I walked into Birch's lab, and finally an older Treeko, stuck in the lab since it hatched a year and a half ago as the least wanted starter. Jestler and I know this Treecko and have come and played with him a few times whenever grandpa had to help Birch with some fieldwork. He has seen many friends walk out of the lab and his life with a trainer and he has become bitter towards humans for their lack of concern or care for the unfortunate Treecko.

"Ah Dylan! Welcome back and how are you?" proclaimed Prof. Birch merrily as Dylan walked in.

"Hey Prof. I am doing rather fantastically, and you?" Dylan stated while watching Treeko and Jestler chat.

"I am doing quite well myself, Hey Dylan… have you watched the news recently?" Birch asked rather gravely.

"I have not what's up?" Dylan asked as he was being ushered towards the television seeing the Hoenn News Broadcast System is on covering a story on a cruise liner wreck.

Jestler jumps off Dylan's shoulder as the two humans approach the television. He makes his way over to treecko, who is sitting on a window ledge looking outward, but before he gets halfway there mudkip and torchic stand in his way.

**Hi! I'm torchic and this is mudkip! **The torchic chirped up with a smile.

**Hello. ** Jestler attempts to pass the two until they jump back in his way.

** What are you? We've never seen another Pokémon Like you before.** Mudkip asked wondering, **and what happened to your eye? **ThismadeJestler visibly irritated.

** Okay that's enough questions for today now allow me to see my friend**. Jestler retorted obviously a bit angry for the attention brought towards his eye.

** Oh… I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to offend you…** the mudkip explained, looking down at the floor, avoiding the gaze of the dark Pokémon.

***sigh* it's okay, just think before you speak. Anyways I'm jestler and I'm a sableye. **

** Whoa! An actual sableye… can I scratch you! **Torchic popped in and asked, knowing she'll go right though him.

**That's rude torchic, you don't just go up to someone and ask to scratch them! ** Mudkip ranted while shoving her.

** Okay then I'll scratch you! **

Mudkip jumps onto the torchic before she can scratch him and they both go rolling around on the floor of the lab, both laughing and having a blast. Jestler looks up at Treecko to see hate and loneliness written all over it.

** "**Jestler what did you do?"Jestler turns to see both Dylan and Birch staring at him.

**Well you see, she started it. **Jestler stated smiling his iconic used-car salesman smile while pointing at torchic.

"Oh okay, you NEVER start anything." Dylan shot back sarcastically.

**I'm glad you finally see the truth in my perfection. **Jestler chuckled and turned to go and talk to treecko. Upon reaching the window ledge treecko helps Jestler up and they both look outside.

**What do you see treecko; you've been staring since we've come in. **Jestler wondered; see his friend staring blankly into the forest surrounding Littleroot Town. Treecko sighed before answering.

**Just broken dreams and emptiness Jestler. **Treecko explained unhappily, longing for adventure.

**You'll be chosen treecko, Dylan likes you. **Jestler reassured his glum friend and patted him on the back

**How can you be so sure of it? **Treecko turned away and jumped off the ledge onto the table.

**Trust me on this one, three Oran berries on he takes you. **Jestler squinted at Treecko through his damaged right eye.

**This isn't the time for hustling Jestler, this is serious. **Treecko angrily snapped back.

**Fine, fine… what do you think they're talking about? **Jestler asked, seeing an image of what appears to be broken wood in water on the television.

**I have no idea, but you never did tell me how Dylan can understand what you're saying as if you were speaking human dialect. **Treecko wondered while looking at Dylan.

Oh yeah that's right well **I'll tell you then; his grandma is a retired gym trainer and a powerful one at that if I may add. She was a psychic type gym trainer, her only two Pokémon are a hypno and an alakazam. **Jestler started with treecko's full attention.

**I see, but how can he understand Pokémon tongue? **Treecko was still curious.

**Well, when Dylan came to live with his grandparents the two Pokémon decided it would be fun to teach a human our language. So over the next few years Dylan had his mind worked by two great psychic types.** Jestler continued with mudkip and torchic now sitting and listening to him.

**But why didn't they just teach their trainer instead? **Questioned treecko.

**She was way too old to attempt to, it's easier for psychics to mess with the minds of younger folk. **Jestler finished his story and treecko appeared to understand, but the other two were a bit confused.

"Okay Fellows, this is Dylan and he is a new-ish trainer and today he is choosing a starter for his adventure!" Birch explained while walking over with Dylan, "All starters line up on the table so Dylan may take his time and chose carefully!"

"No need Birch I already know who it's going to be." Dylan stated shocking birch. Treecko, with his head down, walked back towards his Poké ball and was about to press the recall button until Dylan spoke again. "Where are you going? Adventure is this way Treecko, or should I say Verz."

Treecko stopped, stunned by what Dylan said. He turned slowly to Dylan and just stared.

"what? Don't like the name? I can change it if you wish" Dylan said, smiling at the gecko Pokémon whose face had a 'stantler in the headlights' look to it.

Treecko, the Pokémon that had been hardened by his bitterness, felt something unlike anything before, and shed a single tear. There was a long pause until Treecko broke it by running towards Dylan, jumping into his arms and for the first time in over a year, Verz felt happiness, he felt wanted.

Upon leaving the lab with their new friend, Dylan and Jestler walked to route 102 to start their training. Upon passing through oldale they stopped by the poke mart and stocked up on the essentials; food, water, potions etc., and headed towards the beginning of their journey.

When Dylan arrived to route 102 he released Verz from his ball and trained him first.

"Okay Verz you ready?"

**Ready **Verz said as his first challenger step out of the shrubbery, a lotad.

"Glad to hear that now start with pound."

**So you can understand me as well **treecko pointed out while lunging forward and knocking the lotad out immediately.

"well, Foodin and Fiona were damn good teachers." Dylan said, smirking as a poochyena saw what's going on and decided to join in on the fight.

Several hours have passed and it was decided that the three were done training for the day. Verz was happy because for the first time in his life he had gotten to experience a true battle, and enjoyed it. Jestler stood back and watched how Verz had expertly taken down other Pokémon, (**Hmm, not a bad dueler, actually he is a grand dueler, but he needs to work on countering and defense in general**) Jestler thought to himself while Dylan was talking to Verz about the last battle, upon looking around he noticed that many of the wild Pokémon were running away from the area. Just then a seedot ran into Jestler.

**Hey why is everyone running? **Jestler asked as he helped the acorn Pokémon up.

**It's coming, it's coming! Have to run, have to hide! **The seedot was looking frantically in all directions for a place to hide.

**What is coming? Spit it out already! **Jestler pulled the seedot into him, now feeling a dark presents himself. The seedot broke from Jestler's grasp and got out of there as fast as it could. Jestler looked at Dylan and noticed both Dylan and Verz were staring.

**Dylan there is something sinister here. **Jestler told Dylan but knew that Dylan had felt it as well; Verz was shaking from the pressure that was being cause by the unknown.

"I know Jestler, come on guys… we're lea-" just then a dark, quadruped Pokémon jump from the bushes bearing its teeth at the three and growling, it was a mightyena_._

Jestler and Verz fell backwards and even Dylan backed up a little. Dylan looked at the ferocious Pokémon and noticed something was off about it, the mightyena was breathing heavily while its eyes were bloodshot and full of bloodlust. Dylan looked at the terrifying Pokémon's maw and noticed foam dripping to the ground.

"Oh shit, um…guys, not meaning to alarm you but its rabid!" Dylan's teeth chattered as he talked, but at that very moment the sick Pokémon started walking closer to the group.

**Dylan! Fight or Flight! **Verz said quickly as the Pokémon gained speed.

"We'll have to fight or die running, Jestler use will o' wisp and Verz use absorb, NOW!"

Jestler let loose with small fireballs towards the plagued Pokémon while Verz used his abilities to drain health from it. Both attacks hit the ill Pokémon and it was burnt, but it did not react to the damage, it was a well-oiled carnage machine that ran off blood.

"Jestler use night shade and Verz use leer. Jestler's eyes glowed red and unleashed two beams that nailed the mightyena in the head, it turned to Jestler and was on a death march towards jestler until Verz disobeyed Dylan's command and Jumped into the beast's face and pounded it. Upon doing this the mightyena turned its diseased maw on Verz and bit down on his left leg. The scream that Verz uttered could only be described as a mixture of horror and agony as the beast had then thrown him into a tree, knocking him unconscious.

"Verz!" Dylan ran to the downed Pokémon as mightyena then progressed to Dylan. Jestler saw this andhad to think fast to save his best friends lives. He ran towards the Pokémon while using will o' wisp to cover his claws in an intense fire. When mightyena turned to see Jestler he was already on top him. Jestler grabbed the beast's ears which cause it to howl in pain and anger while running aimlessly to get the imp off his back. Jestler used his position to his advantage and pulled the ears to gain control of the wicked monster that harmed his friend. He directed the mightyena towards a tree and covered its eye with his feet so that the creature would not see what's about to happen.

Dylan is picking Verz up and returning him to his ball as he hears a large crash and sees that a small tree had been toppled. He ran towards the tree when he sees the Mightyena out like a light and Jestler pulling himself from the wreckage of the fallen tree

**FUCK YOU… I'M A SHARPEDO** Jestler screams at the mightyena before falling over and passing out.

Dylan carries the mightyena as well as Jestler to the Poke center in Petalburg to have both Verz and the wild mightyena treated for rabies and for Jestler to rest up after winning a fight with a mightyena but losing one with a tree.

At the Pokémon center everyone turns to see a trainer carrying a mightyena with its mouth tied shut and a knocked out sableye. Dylan walks up to the counter when a team of three chancies grab the knocked out Pokémon, one for the sick mightyena, one for Jestler and one for Verz's ball

"The one in *gasp* the ball and *gasp* the mightyena have *gasp* rabies." Dylan tells Nurse Joy between fights for oxygen.

"Thank you for letting us know and we'll let you know when they have been healed and ready for you, you should rest as well." Nurse Joy explained, motioning for Dylan to take a seat at one of the tables.

"Thank you." Dylan turns to an empty table and proceeds to sit at it looking out the window.

Just then the door opens again and two people walk in, they see Dylan and walk to his table and sit on the other side and watch him. Dylan says nothing as he continues to look out the window, it started to rain and thunder could be heard in the distance.

_Well that's the new chapter 2 for you all, i hope you've enjoyed! leave a review and tell me what i could do in the future to improve this series, mabye even some OC, but as i said this is the new chapter 2, i bugged up on the original... really bad so thisis a rewrite._


End file.
